


Blooming Blossoms

by VesperCat



Series: Elio/Oliver fics [4]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Fanart, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot, with fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: The crown now lies skewed on the annoyed young man's head.





	Blooming Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the friends who inspired, read, made suggestions and changes.
> 
> Slight timeline change because flowers come before fruit.

"What on earth are you doing?" Oliver asks, taking in the blessed view of Elio's bare back and slim legs which are hidden by the rock he is sitting on.

A flower crown made of peach, cherry, apricot and pomegranate blossoms are sprouting around the circumference of his head.

The different shades and sizes of white petals, some with dark and pastel pink centres and others with light lime green centres, are accentuated by the sunset pop of red-orange pomegranate florets and the peaking green leaves vining complementarity with the dark curls.

"Nothing," Elio murmurs.

Oliver mouths Elio's 'nothing' and pulls him closer.

Elio audibly inhales as Oliver traces his lips over the smaller man's nape and places a soft lingering kiss.

"Nothing hmm," Oliver repeats, wrapping his arms around the small waist, "doesn't seem like nothing to me."

Elio crushes the botanicals currently in his hands as Oliver noses and kisses the exposed area behind Elio's ear.

"Where's your sun-block?" Oliver whispers, his breath brushing on the sensitive skin behind Elio's ear. Elio shivers, goosebumps rusiing on his neck, his abdomen and chest as Oliver delicately runs his thumb over the protruding hips and ribs and finally hooking his chin over Elio's shoulder.

"In my bag," Elio murmurs, seduced, he leans against the warm, familiar frame; his hands resting over Oliver's with the crushed flowers laying scattered around one thigh.

"And... where is this bag? Mmm," Oliver hums, amused after coaxing Elio lovingly.

"My bag?" Elio repeats, feigning nonchalance , "I'm sure it's somewhere around here,"

"Can you reach it?" Oliver says, straining against the impulse to let out a laugh. Snapping out of his languid daze, Elio finally turns his head to look for the bag that is seemingly within his reach. Oliver lets his warm arms fall away and guides Elio upright.

Elio leans forwards, grabbing his yellow and blue bag, rummaging around in it until he lifts the bottle over his other shoulder for Oliver to take.

Oliver uncaps the green bottle, squeezes the bottle and lines of sun block appear on Elio's back. The large hands spread and massages the lotion all over the pale back, shoulders and neck.

"Oliver!" Someone shouts in the distance.

"And that's Pro," Oliver says in fake dismissal, hands lingering on Elio's shoulders.

Elio whines in frustration, twisting himself to grab onto Oliver's shirt bringing him in for his own kiss quickly.

"Later," Oliver says, putting his sunglasses on and jogging off.

The crown of flowers now lies skewed on the annoyed young man's head.

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://ko-fi.com/1990wldfire?viewimage=ID1D11DVG8#galleryItemView)   

> 
>   
Thank you so much for the artwork banana_nana!
> 
> You can find their [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana_nana/pseuds/banana_nana) , their [art tumblr](https://1990wldfire.tumblr.com/post/190517125097/flowers-crown-click-to-view-on-ko-fi) and [tumblr here](https://thatbanananana.tumblr.com/).


End file.
